1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to highway vehicles which are connected in train from including a highway tractor, an intermediate dolly and a trailing vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art highway transport systems to which the present invention pertains generally include an intermediate dolly of Z-shaped construction which includes a goose neck front end including a king pin which is connected to the fifth wheel of the highway tractor. The goose neck also consist of a vertical connecting wall which in turn is rigidly secured to the jeep which is connected to the dolly horizontal frame construction. The dolly may include several tandem running gear constructions depending upon the weight which is to be transported on the main load carrying platform of the trailing vehicle. The trailing vehicle also generally comprises a deck and goose neck fifth wheel construction which in turn is supported on the dolly. These particular designs of the prior art are required for transporting extremely heavy objects over the road and must distribute the loads over wheeled suspensions and running gear in conformity with the varying laws of the interstate system. The present invention is an improvement over the previous designs in that the goose neck construction is eliminated and an improved dolly which is readily available for interconnecting the trailer vehicle and the highway tractor and which will easily permit the transfer of weight from one point on the dolly frame to another point as desired. The inclined frame and shiftable fifth wheel of the dolly also provided for ground clearance height adjustment of the front end of the trailer.